


Wilderness (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: After Y/N leading the camp non-stop, Bellamy thought it was time that his girlfriend took a break.





	Wilderness (Bellamy Blake x reader)

‘Babe, you need to relax.’ Bellamy sat next to me as he rubbed my shoulder.

These past few days had been nothing but stress. As one of the leaders in the camp, I had to make sure everything was perfect.

‘Bell, I can’t relax. We need to keep hunting because our food is starting to run out and th-’

He interrupted me as he pressed his lips against mine, distracting me from my thoughts.

‘Better?’ Bellamy asked after pulling away.

'I guess but I need to get going.’ The kiss wasn’t going to make the grounders go away and I needed to get back to doing my job.

Bellamy groaned as I walked away from him. 'Do you really have to go?’

As I turned around, I nodded at my boyfriend. 'Yes Bellamy. I have to go.’

Before I headed outside, he grabbed onto my hang. 'Let Clarke handle things today.’

'Bell, I don’t have tim-’

He held onto my hand and pulled me outside and into the woods. No matter how much I called his name, Bellamy ignored me and took me deeper into the woods.

'Where are you taking me?’

'You’ll see.’ He turned around and smirked before he pulled me even further.

Eventually I gave up on trying to stop him; He was as stubborn as I was and there was no way he was going to listen to me.

‘Okay, were here.’ 

‘Bellamy, we better be back at the cam-’ As I looked behind him, I saw a scenery that took my breath away. ‘Oh my…’ 

He beamed, ‘See, I knew you’d love it here.’

There were birds chirping as they flew across from us then revealed a beautiful waterfall that ran down into the huge clear lake. For a moment, it felt as though all of our problems went away. The grounders, the lack of food at camp, the problems at the Ark; felt so surreal.

‘H-How did we never come across this waterfall?’ I was still in awe, amazed of how gorgeous this place was. 

‘Guess I hid this place well.’ Bellamy chuckled as he took his shirt off. He then looked over at me and smirked. The cheeky grin on his face already gave me an idea on what he was about to do. 

‘No, nope. Bell, stop.’ I tried backing away from him but I was too late. He quickly picked me up bridal style then ran up to the lake and jumped right in.

I heard Bellamy’s laugh as I ascended to the top. Splashing some water on his face, I couldn’t help but giggle. 

‘There’s that smile I fell in love with.’ He continued laughing as he swam closer to me. ‘See, stress free right?’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ I playfully rolled my eyes. ‘But thanks, I kind of needed this, even though it’s only for a little bit.’ 

He smiled, ‘You always take care of people but you never let other people look after you. It’s my responsibility to look after you.’

I couldn’t help but kiss my boyfriend after he showed me how much he cared for me. As I placed my hand on his cheek, I pulled away. ‘You think the camp will be fine if we’re gone for couple more minutes?’

Bellamy smiled smugly, ‘We’re definitely going to need more than couple of minutes.’


End file.
